


South Side Story

by Fridays



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Микки Милковича нет проблем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	South Side Story

_Люди еще больший яд, чем алкоголь или табак. ©_

У Микки никогда не было проблем с тем, кто ему нравится.  
Микки Милковичу никто не нравился, поэтому и проблем с этим не возникало. Никто не лез ему в душу, никто не пытался разглядеть за сбитыми костяшками и злыми ухмылками что-то большее; что-то, о чем Микки не подозревал и сам. Кроме Йена Галлагера, который появился в жизни Микки, будто смерч, и стал планомерно разрушать все возводимые стены и оковы.  
Ебанный Галлагер влез так глубоко под кожу, что нащупал настоящего Микки; нашел его, и потащил своими длинными, цепкими пальцами наружу, сквозь многолетний слой злости, ярости и страха.  
Блядский Галлагер смотрел своими невозможными, пронзительными глазами и видел то, что никто и никогда не видел в Микки; он смотрел так, что перехватывало дыхание и щипало в глазах. Йен видел Милковича насквозь и это было страшнее, чем удары отца и почти что страшнее смерти мамы. Он вытягивал из него все подвздошное дерьмо, вытягивал из него жилы, нервы и чувства, наплевав на мат, удары и оскорбления. Йен упрямо ломал все то, что делало Микки Милковича – Микки, ебанутым ублюдком из трущоб, без сердца и совести.  
Он щупал его сердце своими блядскими пальцами и теребил его нервы с удовольствием и спокойствием закоренелого садиста. Йен не умел врать самому себе и пытался заставить Микки жить так же.  
И, что самое страшное, у него это получалось.

*** 

Микки сидел за барной стойкой и медленно цедил выдохшееся пиво. В Алиби почти никого не осталось, - бар закрывался через десять минут, - но Микки срать хотел на закрытие и многозначительные взгляды Кева.  
Он смотрел на люгер Стена на стене, прямо напротив, и продолжал мять сигарету. Крошки табака сыпались на столешницу и липли к ней. Тихая музыка – чертов Джонни Кеш, - ненавязчиво играла на фоне. Микки невольно - и, слава богу, не вслух, - подпевал ему.  
\- Эй, мы закрываемся через десять минут, - обронил Кев, проходя мимо Микки.  
Милкович скосил на него глаза и снова уставился на револьвер, решив проигнорировать Кевина.  
Джонни Кеш завывал про то, что они встретятся в солнечный день, а Микки смотрел на раритетный люгер, чувствуя, как напряжение, поселившееся под кожей несколько дней назад, с той самой драки с отцом, не отпускает его ни на секунду.  
Рыжая шалава – Микки забыл, как ее зовут, - прошла мимо него со своей подругой, блондинистой шалавой, и в спину впился ее ехидный смешок. Милкович зажмурился на мгновение, а следом влил в себя еще немного пива. Рыжую он проигнорировал точно так же, как и Кева.  
В Алиби никого не осталось, кроме бармена и Микки.  
Кев протирал бокалы и поглядывал на Милковича, не решаясь вслух послать его отсюда нахер.  
Песня закончилась и началась другая, тоже Джонни Кеша. Блядь, больше подобного он терпеть не мог.  
Микки со стуком опустил бокал на стойку и, бросив рядом пять баксов, встал, натягивая на плечи куртку. Гудящее, словно электричество, напряжение требовало выхода, а Микки знал лишь два способа справиться с эмоциями, - отличная ебля и хорошая драка.  
И Милкович не сомневался, где и как он закончит сегодняшний вечер. 

*** 

Оглушительная музыка обрушилась на него сразу же, стоило только пройти фейс-контроль в клуб. Тяжелые биты дабстепа, сладкий и мелодичный голос разбавляющий электронную музыку, обнаженные тела. Гей-клуб, в котором работал Йен, был забит под завязку.  
Обдолбанные мальчики-стриптизеры извивались вокруг шестов и в клетках высоко над танцполом, прожектора (белые, синие и зеленые) запечатлевали их обнаженные тела картинками-вспышками.  
Микки чувствовал, как напряжение, звенящее внутри, наконец-таки резонирует с внешним миром.  
Сердце билось в такт музыкальным битам, запахи пота и одеколона кружили голову, душный аромат травки въедался в слизистую. Милкович шел сквозь танцующую толпу и чьи-то руки скользили по его плечам, по спине и шее; он старался не дергаться, старался не обращать внимания, и, удивительно, путь до барной стойки он проделал так никому и не врезав.  
Здесь, в этом клубе, он мог расслабиться и перестать бояться хотя бы немного. Здесь можно было все, и Микки наконец-таки чувствовал, как петля на шее, удушающая его денно и нощно, становится чуть свободнее.  
Бармены пританцовывали, разливали алкоголь, смеялись, флиртовали с посетителями; Микки не нашел среди них Йена, что было и хорошо, и плохо.  
Обернувшись лицом к залу, он стал выискивать Галлагера среди стриптизеров.  
\- Привет, красавчик. Скучаешь?  
Микки дернулся, почувствовав чужие губы у собственного уха, а в следующую секунду расслабился, узнав, кто подкрался к нему.  
Йен улыбался своей неизменной кривоватой улыбочкой, стоял рядом, опираясь на барную стойку, и его обнаженное тело, усыпанное блестками, казалось сюрреалистичным в свете мигающих прожекторов. Золотистые шортики – рабочая форма – бесили Милковича нереально; и возбуждали тоже – нереально. Невыносимо.  
\- Ку-ку, епта.  
Оглядев Галлагера с ног до головы, Микки осклабился и наконец-таки поймал волну, на которой он готов был целовать Йена посреди танцпола; сидеть под ним на замызганном и продавленном диванчике, пока тот трется об него, как сука; и ебаться, как в последний раз, подставляясь со всей душой и без капли стыда. Похоть, родившаяся из страха и ярости, кипела в крови и кружила голову.  
Йен, будто бы уловив это, или же просто зная Микки лучше, чем сам Милкович, облизнулся и придвинулся еще ближе. У Йена был вид дьявола; он, искушенный и прожженный этим местом, обдолбанный донельзя и бесконечно голодный, выглядел как наркет перед вожделенной дозой. Его расширенные зрачки сожрали радужку; накрашенные ресницы и подведенные карандашом глаза снайперскими прицелами, не мигая, следили за Микки; его влажные блядские губы прижались к ушной раковине:  
\- Ты хочешь?...  
Возбуждение, только что находившееся на границе терпимого и контролируемого, подскочило до отметки, когда впору раздвигать ноги и смазывать дырку. Йен отлично знал, на какие кнопки стоит нажимать, чтобы мозги у Малковича сносило нахуй.  
Сглотнув, Микки фыркнул и отодвинулся, взглянув на него исподлобья. Его собственная кривая улыбка, - оскал, - растянула губы в следующую же секунду. Он вздернул голову вверх, взглянув открыто и нагло, так же, как Галлагер. И выдохнул прямо в губы Йену:  
\- Хочу.  
Он хотел этого рыжего ублюдка, что разнес к ебеням его стабильно хуевую жизнь и внес в нее хаос. Хотел до дрожи и срывающегося с ритма сердца. Хотел, как никого и никогда прежде.  
Горячие, твердые пальцы Йена тут же легли на шею Микки и сжали артерии с двух сторон, надавили на трахею, перекрыли ток крови и доступ к кислороду. Йен целовал его жадно, мокро, кусая и вылизывая, абсолютно наплевав на какие-либо рамки приличия.  
Йен хотел его, и он брал то, что считал вправе брать, без спроса и разрешения. Микки был абсолютно не против. Голова у него кружилась все сильнее, звон в ушах заглушал клубную музыку; он задыхался. И все равно – он только шире распахнул рот и сделал поцелуй еще глубже; еще жарче; еще грязнее.  
Йен отстранился первым; разжал пальцы, прикусил напоследок нижнюю губу и отодвинулся на пару сантиметров, переводя дыхание. Его шепот, хриплый и едва различимый в шуме клуба, Микки услышал бы даже с другого конца танцпола.  
\- Идем.  
Зажмурившись, Милкович судорожно задышал ртом, опьяненный возбуждением, сладким ароматом травы, пота, одеколона. Он выпал из реальности и попал в какой-то ебанный ад. Его потряхивало, член упирался в молнию джинсов, и музыка пульсировала в нем. Разбухшее, разросшееся сердце билось в груди громче дабстепа; Йен все так же держал ладони на его шее, мягко поглаживая большими пальцами лихорадочно пульсирующие сонные артерии.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Микки, фокусируя взгляд на лице Галлагера, на его губах и накрашенных глазах.  
Тот улыбался шальной, пьяной, дьявольской ухмылкой самого настоящего дьявола.  
Толпа вокруг танцевала; многорукое и многоликое чудовище двигалось в едином слаженном ритме, а они с Йеном шли сквозь толпу, сквозь светомузыку и биты дабстепа. Шаг в шаг, рука об руку. Йен вел Микки в сторону темных ниш по периметру клуба, в которых творился настоящий разврат.  
До этого Милкович не видел, что там происходит; до этого он не видел, как другие парни ебутся, наслаждаясь и слетая с катушек. Это завораживало.  
Йен толкнул его в свободную нишу, – буквально метр вглубь стены и метр в ширину, - и тут же навалился сверху.  
Его ладони шарили по телу Микки, расстегивали пуговицы на рубашке, оглаживали грудь, бока и живот. Йен трогал его, внезапно чересчур мягко и едва ощутимо, будто бы уговаривая. Микки не нужно было уговаривать. Сейчас он мог согласиться на что угодно, мозги отказали ему в ту же минуту, что он почувствовал Йена рядом с собой. Никакие проблемы не волновали его больше; он просто хотел, чтобы Галлагер наконец-таки перестал быть такой бессердечной, садистской тварью и выебал его наконец!  
Укусив Йена за губу, Микки вжался в него бедрами и глухо зарычал ему в рот. Реальность с ее проблемами, сложностями и заморочками могла идти нахуй, она определенно шла нахуй, когда Галлагер терся о него всем телом, лапал своими огромными ладонями, целовал до онемевших губ, расстегивал джинсы, скользя пальцами по ягодицам и пульсирующей дырке. И, блядь, требовал:  
\- Раздвинь ноги.  
Пальцы, смоченные слюной Микки, растягивали его быстро и уверенно. Кончики скользили по простате и Милкович вздрагивал каждый раз, каждый, сука, раз.  
\- Повернись.  
Его ладони сжимали бедра до синяков. Музыка билась о стены, вливалась сквозь уши и заполняла собой черепную коробку. Бум-бум, стучал дабстеп; бум-бум, стучало сердце.  
Микки вжимался взмокшими ладонями и горячим лбом в холодную, шершавую стену и чувствовал, как пальцы Йена сжимают его бедра, оглаживают задницу; как к наспех растянутой дырке прижимается влажная головка члена. Он чувствовал все слишком остро, чтобы цепляться за ошметки страха быть пойманным. Он просто ловил кайф; кайф был острым, как кристаллы кокаина на слизистой носоглотки.  
\- Расслабься.  
Йен входил почти на сухую медленно и осторожно; навалившись всем телом на Микки, спрятав его собой от чужих глаз, он натягивал его на свой член, и Милкович кусал губы до крови, теряясь в ощущениях.  
Было ослепительно больно и удушающе хорошо.  
Микки, словно вмазавшийся наркет, беззвучно простонал, откинув голову на плечо Йену, и крепко зажмурился. Под веками вспыхивали красно-бело-желтые пятна.  
Йен прижимался бедрами к заднице Милковича; скользил ладонью по животу, по его груди под распахнутой рубашкой. Он гладил, успокаивал, давал возможность привыкнуть к этому неповторимому чувству заполненности и целостности; и не трогал член Микки нарочно. Он целовал его за ухом – прижимался губами и сорвано дышал через раз.  
Он и сам был на грани.  
Микки мог гордиться собой, однако, в данный момент было похуй. На все и всех, кроме Йена, узкой ниши в стене гей-клуба и жгучего, ядовитого возбуждения.  
\- Ну что, готов, детка? – ухмыльнулся Галлагер, прикусив мочку уха, вырвав из глотки Микки непозволительный всхлип-стон.  
\- Уебок. Сука. Пидор, блядь, еби уже! – хрипел Милкович, пытаясь насадиться на член Йена еще глубже. Тот хрипло рассмеялся и плавно повел бедрами, двигаясь медленно, ровно и четко, как ебанная секс-машина.  
Милкович готов был уебать этого сукина сына за подобные издевательства, но не прошло и минуты, как Йен явно послал нахуй свою затею – свести Микки с ума.  
Он задвигался быстро и жестко, но все так же размеренно и четко. Он выходил почти полностью, чтобы в следующую секунду рывком натянуть на себя, выбить из Микки дух, стон, остатки мозгов. Он трахал ни на секунду не останавливаясь, не трогая член Милковича и не позволяя сделать этого и ему. Навалившись, он сжимал запястья Микки на головой, трахая под ритмичные биты музыки, под смех толпы и приглушенные стоны из соседних ниш.  
Микки, кажется, стонал в голос. Ему было охуенно хорошо; как никогда раньше. Ему было охуенно до потери пульса и обжигающего оргазма, что выкручивал внутренности, стекался в яйца и замыкал нервную систему Милковича к чертовой матери.  
Микки кончал, прикусив губу до крови, чтобы позорно не заорать; Микки кончал без рук, с одним лишь членом в заднице; Микки кончал, чувствуя, горячечный шепот Йена, расползающийся ужами в его пустой черепной коробке. Блядский Йен Галлагер, который ебал его, как последнюю суку, натягивал его, пялил, долбил без капли стыда, шептал сейчас, как-сука-сильно-он-любит-Микки. Блядский Йен Галлагер кончал в него, вцепившись зубами в загривок, и его сперма текла по бедрам. Блядский Йен Галлагер. Милкович ненавидел его сильнее жизни, и задыхался от собственных эмоций, которые пугали его до усрачки.  
Теплая сперма текла по ногам, сердце предынфарктно билось в груди, норовя пробить грудную клетку к чертовой матери. Поморщившись, Микки вытер взмокший лоб о рукав рубашки, переводя дыхание, и на секунду позволил себе замереть так – со спущенными джинсами, спермой в заднице, лицом в сгибе локтя, навалившимся на него Йеном за спиной. Было неправильно, извращенно хорошо.  
Йен выскользнул из растраханной дырки и тут же подтянул джинсы Микки, продолжая прижиматься грудью к его спине, а губами к шее.  
Он шептал то, за что Микки готов был убивать.  
Сука-как-же-я-люблю-тебя-блядь.

*** 

Микки курил у окна, когда на кухню вошла Мэнди.  
\- Доброе утро, еблан.  
Мэнди, сонная и босая, в растянутой футболке и трусах, мельком глянула на него и тут же присосалась к чашке с холодным кофе.  
Микки вяло огрызнулся в ответ, продолжая смолить и смотреть сквозь грязное окно на улицу. Серость за стеклом раздражала и напрягала. Это была четвертая сигарета за последние полчаса и горло уже начинало першить, но он упорно делал затяжку за затяжкой.  
Мэнди потянулась всем телом и, оглядев Микки с ног до головы, вынесла вердикт:  
\- Хуево выглядишь. Всю ночь трахался?  
Микки закатил глаза.  
\- Иди нахуй.  
\- Уже сходила, - осклабилась Мэнди, откидывая волосы назад и продолжая цедить кофе. – Кстати. Вчера узнала, что Тэрри выпустят через полгода. Конечно, если за это время он никого не пришьет.  
Последние слова Мэнди произнесла как бы невзначай, но он не был идиотом – он слышал натужное равнодушие в голосе сестры.  
Микки сглотнул ком в горле и раздавил окурок в жестяной банке-пепельнице. Напряжение, отпустившее благодаря сумасшедшему траху в клубе, вновь разрасталось, расползалось под кожей, сковывая мышцы и натягивая сухожилия. У Микки кулаки чесались от воспоминаний о драке с отцом. Иррациональное удовлетворение, что он дал отпор, что он сделал блядский камин-аут, что он смог наконец-таки пересилить страх перед Тэрри, помогало обуздать ужас и панику.  
Пусть теперь он и был открытым геем, и все в округе знали, что он любит долбиться в жопу, он все так же готов был въебать любому, кто посмел бы сказать в его сторону хоть слово. Или в сторону Йена. Похуй.  
Теперь Микки мог отпиздить за подобные шуточки или наезды кого-угодно. Даже отца, этого ебанного ублюдка и гомофоба.  
Микки ухмыльнулся.  
\- Или если его не пришьют.  
Мэнди хмыкнула, подошла почти вплотную, взяла сигарету из пачки и прикурила.  
\- Думаешь, кто-то рискнет? – спросила сестра, глядя на Микки исподлобья. Черти на дне ее глаз плясали и разводили ритуальные костры. Мэнди ненавидела Тэрри так же сильно, как и Микки. Видимо, единственное, что связывало Милковичей друг с другом была ненависть, лютая, ярая и неутолимая.  
Пожав плечами, он снова отвернулся к окну. Серую улицу с тающим грязным снегом осветило выглянувшее солнце. 

***  
\- Бля, я на работу опаздываю, - Йен спешно мазнул губами по щеке Микки и, обмотав вокруг шеи шарф, рванул к двери. – Вернусь часа в три ночи. Пока!  
Микки не успел ничего сказать в ответ, как Йен вылетел из дома Милковичей.  
Поведение Йена последнее время сбивало Микки с толку. Раньше Галлагер не был таким ебанутым энерджайзером. Может, все дело было в том, что прошло несколько лет с момента их знакомства, и они оба сильно изменились; может, в какой другой хуйне. Микки не знал и не собирался ломать над этим голову. Он принимал Йена целиком и полностью, наплевав на все странности, которые выкидывал последнее время Галлагер.  
\- Ну, бля, пока, - фыркнул Микки, оставшись дома совершенно один. Он сидел на диване и смотрел телек, однако, все, что бубнили ведущие, проходило мимо ушей Микки.  
Мысли варились в голове вязким, густым сиропом, напрягая и отвлекая.  
Милкович сам не был подарком, взять хотя бы все то дерьмо, из которого состояла его жизнь и его характер.  
У него был ебанутый гомофоб-отец, который жаждал убить Микки; у него была русская жена, которая презирала Микки; у него был нежеланный ребенок, о котором нужно было заботиться.  
Микки понятия не имел, как разгребать все это дерьмо, и странности в поведении Йена, - его вспыльчивость, агрессивность, неусидчивость и развязность, - не были для Микки проблемами, о которых стоило париться. Такой Йен нравился Микки не меньше, чем послушный семейный мальчик. Такой Йен знал, что и кого он хочет; и именно этот Йен помог побороть страхи, на которых зиждилась вся жизнь Микки.  
Так что, если Йен собиралась и дальше оставаться таким же взбалмошным, отчаянным и смелым, Микки не имел ничего против.  
С мыслей о поведении Галлагера он перескочил на мысли об отце, и тут Микки понял, что думать об ублюдке у него нет никаких сил.  
Тэрри посадили в тюрьму еще на полгода, однако, Милкович знал, отец был не из тех, кто со временем успокаивается и забывает обо всем дерьме. И Микки понятия не имел, что он будет делать, когда тот снова выйдет из-за решетки. 

*** 

Детский плач разбудил Милковича в половине пятого утра. Чертыхнувшись, Микки осторожно выбрался из-под обнимающей руки Йена и сел на кровати.  
Светлана оставила Евгения Микки, свалив со своей лесбой на какую-то вечеринку, где должно было быть много алкоголя, мужских хуев и бабла. Напоследок она предложила Микки пойти вместе с ними, чтобы подзаработать, но под взглядом Милковича хмыкнула, что пошутила и оставила ребенка дома. Ебанная сука, знала, что Микки не сможет въебать ей, как бы она не бесила его.  
Ребенок продолжал плакать, истошно надрываясь и грозясь разбудить всю улицу.  
С силой растерев ладонями лицо, Микки оглянулся на Йена, - тот все так же крепко спал после смены в клубе, - и наконец-таки встал с постели. Спотыкаясь о шмотки и цепляясь плечами за дверные косяки, Микки направился к рыдающему младенцу.  
Евгений лежал в колыбельке, в комнате Светланы, и, отчаянно дрыгая ножками, заходился плачем.  
\- Блядь, ну что ты ревешь, - взглянув в красное, сморщенное личико сына, Микки закусил губу и все же взял младенца на руки. Мелкий всхлипнул, икнул, ударил Микки маленькими кулачками по плечам и снова захныкал, но уже тише, чем раньше.  
Милкович стал покачивать его на руках, сам не понимая, что и как нужно делать. Он видел, как Светлана баюкала ребенка и старался повторить ее маневры, надеясь на чудо.  
Евгений все так же надрывно всхлипывал, пачкал майку Микки соплями и слезами, и бил ножками куда ни попадя. Успокаиваться он явно не собирался. Принюхавшись, Микки убедился, что дело не в грязных подгузниках, значит, маленький говнюк хотел жрать.  
Вздохнув, он направился на кухню, продолжая покачивать сына.  
Микки лет с тринадцати знал, как закончится его дерьмовая жизнь. Он знал, что еще до двадцати он обрюхатит какую-нибудь девку, она родит ребенка и на этом можно будет ставить точку. Однако в тринадцать Микки еще не подозревал, что жизнь та еще блядь, а он – гей.  
Хмыкнув собственным мыслям, Микки стал поглаживать сына по спине, прижимаясь щекой к его маленькой головке.  
Тусклый свет холодильника осветил захламленную кухню. Внутри, на верхней полке, стояла бутылочка молока, которую Светлана оставила перед уходом. Какой бы сукой она не была, о ребенке она все же заботилась.  
Евгений перестал надрывно и громко рыдать. Теперь он просто хныкал, крепко вцепившись в майку Микки.  
\- Погоди, мелкий. Сейчас все будет, - пробубнил Микки, пихнув бутылочку в микроволновку.  
Хотелось курить, но какие-никакие родительские инстинкты не позволяли сделать это с младенцем на руках. Микки не хотел быть таким же убогим отцом, как Тэрри.  
Микроволновка пикнула, и он вытащил бутылочку с теплым молоком. Ребенок шмыгнул и Милкович прижал соску к его губам. Евгений тут же ухватился за нее и стал жадно сосать, наконец-таки перестав плакать и хныкать.  
Усмехнувшись, Микки почувствовал странное удовлетворение, расползающееся в груди. Каким бы неловким дебилом он не ощущал себя, кое-что у него все-таки получалось.  
\- У тебя неплохо выходит, - тихо обронил Йен.  
Вздрогнув, Микки оглянулся.  
Йен стоял на пороге, прижавшись плечом к дверному косяку, в одних трусах и футболке. Скрестив на груди руки, он сонно смотрел на Микки с ребенком на руках. Тонкая, кривоватая улыбка растягивала его губы.  
\- Иди ты.  
Йен хмыкнул и подошел. Встал почти вплотную, глядя на них сверху вниз, почти что прижимаясь грудью к руке Микки и спине Евгения. Странный взгляд, нечитаемый, непонятный, напрягал Микки. Он ненавидел, когда Йен смотрел так. В такие моменты Милкович не понимал, что творится в голове у Галлагера.  
Вздохнув, Йен провел кончиками пальцев по головке Евгения в странной, непонятной Микки ласке. Евгений жадно сосал молоко, причмокивая и нарушая тишину в полумраке кухни. Ощущения от тяжести младенца на руках и близости Галлагера, - не поддающиеся никакому объяснению, - создавали у голове Микки настоящий хаос. Хотелось закрыть глаза и раствориться в этой минуте, полной вязкого спокойствия и тишины. Что он, в принципе, и сделал, наплевав на то, как это может выглядеть со стороны. 

*** 

Время летело, жизнь открытого гея мало чем отличалась от прежней, только теперь можно было сидеть рядом с Йеном и не дергаться, боясь, что их могут неправильно понять. Точнее, наоборот, понять очень даже правильно. Всем, у кого были проблемы, Микки Милкович готов был тут же помочь хуком справа и коленом в живот. Ни у кого проблем не возникало.  
В Алиби, как обычно, скопилось дохера народа, но никто не смотрел на то, как Микки и Йен сидят за барной стойкой и пьют пиво, касаясь друг друга коленями, то ли специально, то ли не очень.  
Кевин носился взад-вперед, разливая и подливая посетителям, Боб Дилан хрипел из стареньких колонок, где-то за спиной смеялись пьяные завсегдатаи, пересказывая друг другу избитые шутки и байки.  
Микки чувствовал странное спокойствие и удовлетворение, ощущая себя впервые за всю жизнь таким свободным и легким.  
Жизнь, кажется, перестала срать ему за шиворот.  
Йен, взглянув исподлобья, ухмыльнулся и облизнул губы. Микки нахмурился, чувствуя, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах в предвкушении. Подобные ухмылки Микки знал лучше, чем таблицу умножения.  
Закатив глаза, он со стуком опустил бокал на стойку и соскочил со стула. Оставив куртку на столешнице, он направился к туалету, ощущая зарождающуюся где-то в ворохе кишок дрожь.  
Он шел в туалет Алиби, зная, что через минуту к нему присоединиться Йен и, блядь, всем остальным не трудно будет догадаться, что именно будет происходить в кабинке.  
Только Микки клал хуй на то, кто и о чем догадается.  
Впервые в жизни он по-настоящему не боялся делать то, что ему хочется и нравится. 

*** 

Оставаться в доме отца Микки не хотел, но и переезжать в дом Галлагеров не собирался. Светлана все чаще оставляла Евгения с Микки, и через месяц Милкович уже научился различать виды плача. Рев, когда сын голоден; рев, когда обосрался; рев, когда ему просто хочется, чтобы его взяли на руки.  
Целый месяц, когда Светлана уматывала «по делам», или же просто с какого-то хуя заявляла, что Микки недостаточно времени проводит с сыном, Милкович сходил с ума. Он не умел обращаться с детьми, не было у него подобного опыта, и не должно было быть, однако, спасибо Тэрри, и тут этот козел умудрился испоганить и без того хуевую жизнь собственного сына.  
У Микки получалось балансировать, получалось жить по-новому. Было тяжело, было неловко и неудобно, но у него все равно получалось.  
Но один единственный звонок, спустя месяц, вывел Микки из шаткого равновесия. Выбил из колеи, на которую Милкович смог встать, будто канатоходец на трос под куполом с многометровой пропастью внизу.  
\- Ну привет, хуесос, - хриплый голос Тэрри сквозь помехи на линии, Микки узнал бы даже будучи пьяным или обдолбанным в жопу. Пьяным или обдолбанным он не был, и голос отца в трубке оказался сродни огнестрельному ранению. Неожиданное и охуеть, какое болезненное.  
Микки молчал, боясь, что голос подведет его. Да и что он мог сказать этому ублюдку?  
Тэрри в ответе Микки не нуждался.  
Он сказал:  
\- Через пять месяцев я выйду из тюрьмы.  
Сказал:  
\- Знаешь, что я сделаю первым делом? Я найду тебя, маленького ублюдка, найду и уебу. От тебя живого места не останется, пидор блядский, уж поверь мне.  
Едкий смешок Тэрри заставил волосы на загривке встать дыбом, как и его тон – холодный, спокойный, пугающий.  
Тэрри продолжил:  
\- Ты покойник, ебанный выродок. Ты – труп. Помни об этом и жди меня.  
Микки сглотнул ком в горле и уставился на телефон. Короткие гудки рвали барабанные перепонки, а голос отца до сих пор звучал в голове.  
Страх, липкий и парализующий, сковывал тело и не отпускал. Руки дрожали, а в голове шумело. Это было похоже на паническую атаку. Страх был похож на волну, огромную и неумолимую, накрывающую его с головой и утягивающую под толщу воды.  
Евгений всхлипнул в своей колыбельке и вдруг надсадно закричал.  
Микки не мог вдохнуть, не мог выплыть.  
Он тонул и ужас тянул его все глубже, на самое дно. 

*** 

Фиона собирала по всему дому грязные вещи в корзину, чертыхаясь и отфыркиваясь, принюхиваясь и расфасовывая по цветам. Микки сидел за столом и завтракал, стараясь не обращать на нее внимания. В доме у Галлагеров он чувствовал себя всегда странно. Вроде как он не должен был ощущать такое спокойствие от пребывания в чужой берлоге, но почему-то иррациональное ощущение «дома» пересиливало логику. Ему нравился этот уют, который буквально пропитал собой каждую потрепанную, потасканную здесь вещь.  
\- Эй, если ты собираешься здесь жить, советую хоть изредка помогать с делами по дому, - буркнула Фиона, закидывая вещи в стиралку.  
Микки фыркнул и проглотил остатки сэндвича.  
Развалившись на стуле, он выудил из кармана пачку сигарет и прикурил.  
\- И с чем же, бля, я должен помогать?  
Фиона глянула на него и закатила глаза.  
\- Приготовь Карлу и Дебби ланч, окей?  
Микки хмыкнул, но, сделав еще пару затяжек, встал из-за стола, забирая с собой грязную тарелку и пустую чашку.  
\- Говно вопрос.  
Микки начал готовить ланч – хлеб, арахисовое масло, сыр, - и проигнорировал странный взгляд Фионы.  
Раз вопроса не прозвучало, он не собирался ничего говорить.  
Намазывая на хлеб масло, нарезая сыр тонкими ломтиками, Микки не переставал думать.  
Мысли о звонке Тэрри, даже спустя пару дней, все равно напрягали. Он до сих пор помнил каждое слово отца, и знал наверняка – тот не изменит своего решения. Он выйдет из тюряги и убьет Микки.  
Поморщившись, Милкович завернул бутерброд в пленку и сунул его в коричневый пакет, взявшись делать еще один.  
Он так и не сказал никому, - ни Йену, ни Мэнди, ни братьям, - о том, что Тэрри звонил, и, по правде говоря, сомневался, что скажет. Это была его личная проблема, с которой он должен был разобраться сам.  
И, черт бы его побрал, он знал, как разгрести это дерьмо, пусть даже после этого, (конечно, если докажут), ему впаяют пожизненное.  
Микки не собирался отступать.  
Не снова, не теперь. 

*** 

Йен рубился в GTA, давя на машине шлюх и пиздя их бейсбольной битой.  
Он кусал губы, ожесточенно давил на клавиши джойстика, и абсолютно не обращал внимания на окружающий мир.  
Мэнди готовила ужин, ее ебарь опять где-то шлялся, то ли на работе, то ли у шалав в массажном салоне, а Микки сидел за низким кофейным столиком и чистил пистолеты.  
\- Эй, уроды, через пять минут жрать, - крикнула Мэнди с кухни.  
Истошный женский визг из колонок телевизора, скрип тормозов, искусственный звук ударов биты о тело, вскрики.  
\- Сдохни, сдохни, сука, - бормотал Йен, клацая джойстиком.  
Микки закатил глаза.  
Галлагер порой был хуже тринадцатилетки с этими компьютерными играми. Но это было лучше, чем реальная поножовщина или блядки со старыми пидорасами.  
Микки уставился на глок в руках, протирая его тряпкой со спиртом.  
На всех пистолетах были срезанные серийники, и, кажется, почти каждый поучаствовал в каком-нибудь незаконном деле, или и того хуже – в убийстве.  
Милкович нахмурился и отложил пистолет. Шмыгнув, он прижал ладонь к губам и на секунду представил, как убивает Тэрри. Собственного отца. Хуевого, закоренелого ублюдка, насильника. Удовольствие от подобных мыслей растекалось по венам, как настоящая наркота. Он хотел убить Тэрри, и для этого было бесчисленное множество причин.  
Как минимум две были самыми главными – секс с Мэнди и угрозы убить Микки.  
Сжав челюсти до зубовного скрежета, он бросил на стол тряпку и поднялся с кресла, направившись на кухню. Дома, кроме них троих, никого не было. Светлана гуляла с Никой и Евгением, братья грабили лавки и торчали в притонах, дом Милковичей впервые за долгое время был наполненной относительной тишиной и покоем.  
Мэнди расставила на столе тарелки со спагетти и снова позвала их ужинать, обозвав хуесосами и ебанными тормозами. 

*** 

Йен целовал его, когда уходил на работу, когда приходил домой, когда просыпался или засыпал. Йен постоянно целовал его, и Микки каждый чертов раз ощущал, как сердце пропускает удар.  
Когда Йен поцеловал его на улице, на долю секунды Мик захотел оттолкнуть его, а потом страх отпустил, и он лишь глубже протолкнул язык в горячий, влажный рот Галлагера.  
Этот рыжий ублюдок ломал Микки, кроил под себя, и не парился об этом ни секунды. 

*** 

Йен отсасывал от души и с душой, впившись пальцами в бедра Микки и заглатывая член до основания. Галлагер, кажется, намеревался высосать остатки мозгов Микки через член, и у него это чертовски охуенно получалось.  
Вжавшись затылком в стену, Милкович сжал в пальцах рыжие волосы, пытаясь трахнуть рот Йена так, чтобы кончить в его глотку, но у Галлагера были другие планы. Он продолжал издеваться над ним, намереваясь свести с ума медленными движениями.  
Йен сосал, облизывал, водил языком вокруг головки, по расселине уретры, толкаясь кончиком внутрь, снова заглатывал, создавая охуенный вакуум вокруг члена, и снова облизывал. И так без конца.  
Микки вздрагивал, пальцы на ногах поджимались, растянутая, растраханная пальцами Йена дырка пульсировала, и хотелось одного, чтобы этот рыжий козел наконец-таки перестал его мучить и выебал, как следует.  
\- С-сука, сколько… можно, блядь, ты… ебать… Сука, Йен!…  
Оргазм маячил на периферии, огненный и всепожирающий, такой долгожданный и недостижимый. Сука Галлагер пережимал член у основания, оттягивал яйца Микки, усмехался с головкой члена во рту и, спустя секундную передышку, продолжал это насилие.  
Его пальцы скользнули по смазанной дырке и Микки шире раздвинул ноги, съезжая по кровати ниже.  
Йен оторвался от члена и, скользнув вдоль разгоряченного, распаленного тела Микки вверх, замер над ним. Его дьявольские глаза блестели во тьме, словно у наркомана. Раскрасневшийся, растрепанный, с припухшими влажными губами – он заводил Милковича до звона в ушах и хриплых стонов.  
Вцепившись в его волосы за затылке, Микки обхватил ногами бедра и дернулся навстречу, уже даже не намекая, - приказывая.  
\- Выеби меня, ублюдок, иначе я перережу тебе глотку, - горячо выдохнул он в губы Йену, притягивая еще ближе и кусая губы в зверином, жестком поцелуе. – Выеби, блядь.  
Йен усмехнулся и отодвинулся; устроился меж раскинутых в стороны ног Милковича удобнее, подхватил за бедра и натянул на член, легко и спокойно, как делал это уже десятки и сотни раз.  
Теперь, когда не нужно было по-быстрому трахаться в темных углах и можно было хоть ненадолго забить на всех и вся, Микки охуевал от того, как Галлагер умеет ебаться, как он может превращать и без того умопомрачительную еблю в настоящую пытку.  
Дышать становилось все труднее, воздуха не хватало, взмокшие волосы липли ко лбу, а простыни сбивались под ними. За стенами дома орала полицейская сирена и кричали какие-то пьяные ублюдки. Микки было похуй. Он чувствовал только охуительно твердый, толстый член в своей заднице, проталкивающийся все глубже и дальше, растягивающий его до хриплых стонов и остановки сердца.  
Ладони Йена, горячие и большие, спокойно лежали на бедрах Микки, продолжая направлять. Его пальцы впивались в кожу, оставляя пока что невидимые синяки. Микки было охуенно.  
Зажмурившись, он медленно выдохнул и спрятал пылающее лицо в сгибе локтя.  
Они никогда не трахались в такой позе, никогда лицом к лицу, еще ни разу. И то, как Йен смотрел на него – голодно, открыто, жадно, - сводило с ума.  
Напряжение, будто электрический ток под кожей, двести двадцать без перебоя, - не находило выхода.  
Задница пульсировала, сжималась на члене; сердце оглушительно громко билось в груди, проламывая ребра; горло перехватывало и хотелось орать от переполняющих эмоций.  
Йен мягко повел бедрами, толкнулся чуть вперед и тут же назад, будто бы примериваясь. Он вел себя уверенно и спокойно, как и всегда; он брал то, что Микки отдавал не задумываясь.  
Теперь не было причин отталкивать. Никто, кроме Йена, не знал Микки так же хорошо; никто не знал о нем больше, чем блядский Галлагер. И если Йен хотел его, если он, и правда, так же зависел от Микки, как и Микки от него, это было охуенно.  
Навалившись сверху, уперевшись локтями в матрас, Йен отвел руку Микки в сторону, вынуждая открыть лицо. И взгляд, который препарировал Милковича, словно студент на уроке биологии долбанную лягушку, вытаскивал на свет божий то, что пряталось так глубоко, что казалось, этого не существует в принципе.  
Нежность, которая удушала Микки, убивала его, - он не знал, как избавиться от нее, как справиться с ней. Эта нежность рвала его нервы нахуй, и Йен видел это; Йен хотел этого и жадно ловил каждый судорожный вдох.  
Застонав, Милкович вцепился в его плечи и притянул еще ближе, насаживаясь на член до упора, царапая короткими ногтями бледную кожу и целуя так глубоко и так нежно, что сердце в груди, - блядский кусок мяса, - готово было разорваться на части.  
Эта нежность убивала Микки, и все, что ему оставалось – отдать ее Йену, раз это было то, что ему нужно. 

*** 

Светлана пришла на работу к Микки, едва магазин открылся. Линда ходила вдоль стеллажей, проверяя количество товара, а Микки расставлял коробки с конфетами и жвачками.  
Колокольчик звякнул и Милкович, оглянувшись, тут же мысленно застонал.  
Блядское блядь.  
Не то, чтобы у них до сих пор были проблемы со Светланой, но… Блядь, они реально были. Эта шлюха, от которой у него был ребенок, выводила его из себя буквально за считанные минуты.  
\- Мне нужны деньги на прививки для Евгения, - тут же начала Светлана, сунув руки в карманы пальто. Огненно-рыжие волосы в сочетании с бордово-черным клетчатым пальто, надменное выражение лица. На первый взгляд и не скажешь, что шлюха и лесбиянка.  
Микки вздохнул и полез в карман за деньгами.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Сто пятьдесят долларов.  
\- Да пошла ты нахуй, – Микки замер за прилавком, ошарашенно глядя на жену.  
Светлана цокнула языком, закатила глаза, и подошла ближе. Она покачивала бедрами и, наверняка, под ее драповым пальто скрывалась рабочая форма – кожаные лифчик и трусики. По крайней мере, на ногах были блестящие кожаные сапоги с заклепками.  
Светлана оперлась ладонями о прилавок и заговорила, издевательски улыбаясь:  
\- Дорогуша, наш уговор по поводу сына не пустые слова. Он нуждается не только в твоем внимании, но и в деньгах.  
\- Я в курсе. Я помню! У меня нет столько. И какого хрена вообще? Если мы оба должны быть родителями, вноси половину суммы, - отсчитав семьдесят баксов, Микки сунул мятые купюры в протянутую ладонь и скрестил на груди руки.  
\- Обязательно, - Светлана хмыкнула и убрала деньги в карман. – До вечера, милый. 

*** 

Весна в Чикаго пришла рано. Снег таял и на дорогах образовывались огромные грязные лужи, через которые невозможно было переступить. На деревьях и кустах набухали почки. Синее небо над головой, абсолютно безоблачное и яркое, было все еще зимним, но солнце грело даже сквозь толстый слой куртки.  
Микки и Йен шли под мостом, сталкиваясь плечами, нарочно и не очень.  
Микки пинал камни под ногами, а Йен, задрав голову к небу, крепко зажмурившись, вообще не смотрел, куда идет.  
Споткнувшись об очередной камень и чуть не рухнув, Йен чертыхнулся и тут же фыркнул. Микки крепко держал его, буквально прижимая к себе стальной хваткой.  
\- Осторожнее, блядь!  
\- Ага. Спасибо.  
Микки закатил глаза и отпустил Йена, продолжив идти и пинать камушки носками побитых ботинок. Сунув руки в карманы куртки, Микки искоса взглянул на Галлагера и тут же отвернулся. Йен смотрел на него и улыбался.  
\- Что, бля?  
Рассмеявшись, Йен закинул руку на плечи Микки и покачал головой.  
\- Да все путем. 

*** 

То, что Тэрри выпускают раньше положенного, Микки узнал случайно. Прошло почти что три месяца с его ареста и, будь он проклят, за «хорошее поведение» его снова выпускали досрочно.  
Смс от Мэнди, что Тэрри дома, Микки прочитал, когда закрывал магазин.  
Страх перед отцом никуда не делся. Он будто пророс в Микки, пустил корни так глубоко, что даже драка с ним не помогла окончательно избавиться от этого поганого чувства.  
После работы Милкович обещал Йену, что они придут на ужин в дом Галлагеров; он обещал Светлане посидеть с мелким завтрашним вечером; он…  
Сглотнув ком в горле, Микки сжал телефон в руке и на одну секунду позволил панике затопить себя, чтобы в следующую поймать ее за глотку и укротить. Глок за поясом джинсов впивался в поясницу, даруя уверенность и спокойствие.  
Он уже давно знал, что сделает, когда увидит Тэрри. Он не собирался отступать, не собирался позволять этому ублюдку снова взять вверх над собой.  
Вздохнув полной грудью, Микки запер магазин и направился в сторону дома Милковичей. Он всегда умел решать свои проблемы, и сейчас, когда его главная проблема сидела в гостиной их дома, поджидая его, Микки планировал решить ее раз и навсегда. 

*** 

Йен воспринимал жизнь как череду событий, которые либо можно изменить, либо нет. Например, то, что его отец закоренелый алкоголик – он изменить не мог; как и то, что его мать бросила их или что у нее биполярное расстройство – тоже. Йен искренне считал, что если что-то невозможно изменить, стоит успокоиться, смириться, и просто принять это. А если он в силах, если он может изменить происходящее, то стоит бороться до конца, разбиваться в кровь и сопли, но гнуть реальность под собственные рамки.  
Урок, который он усвоил еще с Кэшем, Йен не хотел повторять с Микки. Он хотел показать ему, научить Милковича, что жить и быть честным с самим собой и с другими намного легче, чем постоянно бояться и прятаться. Он не хотел, чтобы через десять лет Микки был таким же, как Кэш, - запуганным трусливым ублюдком, который сбегает от беременной жены с двумя детьми с каким-нибудь таким же, как он сам, трусливым пидорасом.  
Йен не хотел такого для Микки, и пытался достучаться до него; и у него это все-таки получилось.  
Единственное, чего он не ожидал, - это того, как все может обернуться. Он не был готов к такому, он даже не думал о том, что все может закончиться так. 

*** 

\- Белый мужчина, девятнадцать лет… Огнестрельное ранение в живот… Давление девяносто на сорок, пульс пятьдесят пять.  
Врачи скорой помощи не обращали внимания на Мэнди. Они грузили Микки в машину, переговариваясь с диспетчером на линии.  
Происходящее отпечатывалось урывками.  
Полицейские оцепляли дом Милковичей желтой лентой.  
Мэнди стояла посреди тротуара, испачканная в крови, и смотрела, как люди собираются вокруг их дома; как полицейские переговариваются; как врачи подключают Микки к мониторам в машине.  
\- Вы с нами?  
Мэнди подняла остекленевшие глаза на молодого фельдшера и коротко кивнула. Кеды, измазанные в крови, руки, испачканные в крови, волосы и губы… Все было в крови.  
Мэнди чувствовала, как по щекам катятся слезы, а пальцы с подсыхающей кровью брата начинают дрожать.  
Микки перед ней лежал на каталке, с давящей повязкой на животе, и был без сознания.  
Монитор показывал давление восемьдесят на сорок пять.  
Семьдесят на сорок.  
Шестьдесят пять на тридцать. 

*** 

Йен влетел в приемный покой и, не обращая внимания на медперсонал и пациентов, рванул в сторону экстренной операционной.  
Мэнди сидела на пластиковом стуле, сгорбившись и прижав ладони к лицу.  
\- Мэнди!  
Вздрогнув, девушка подняла голову и тут же встала навстречу, буквально рухнув в руки Йена. Она так тесно прижалась, что Галлагер ощутил, как ее трясет.  
Запах крови он почувствовал сразу и его затошнило; от запаха, от паники, от всего и сразу.  
\- Блядь, что случилось? Как он? Что сказали врачи?  
Мэнди шумно вдохнула и, прижавшись лбом к его плечу, хрипло произнесла:  
\- Он убил его.  
\- Что?..  
\- Микки убил Тэрри.  
Зажмурившись, Йен медленно отстранил от себя Мэнди, стараясь заглянуть ей в глаза. Подруга смотрела куда-то в пустоту, не фокусируя взгляд, и, кажется, пребывала в настоящем ступоре.  
\- Мэнди. Как он? Как Микки!?  
Ему плевать был на Тэрри и на то, что Микки убил своего ублюдка отца; его волновало одно – в каком состоянии был долбанный Милкович и выкарабкается ли он?  
\- Пуля в живот. Врачи оперируют, я…  
Замотав головой, Мэнди обхватила себя руками и отвернулась. На ее щеках осталась не до конца смытая кровь, как под ногтями и на подошвах кед. Она замолчала и села, глядя стеклянными глазами в пол.  
Рухнув в соседнее пластиковое кресло, Йен зажмурился и закусил губу. Запрокинул голову, ударившись затылком в стену, и выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
Он не верил в Бога, никогда не молился ему, но сейчас он отчаянно просил об одном – чтобы блядский Микки Милкович не сдох, чтобы эта сука выжила всем назло, и Богу было бы лучше выполнить эту требовательную мольбу. 

*** 

Писк аппаратуры, бесконечные провода, боль, растекающаяся по всему телу. Микки чувствовал себя так, словно его всю ночь избивали кулаками, ногами и подручными средствами. Хотя, если хорошенько подумать, именно это с ним и делали, прежде чем подстрелить.  
Подавив приступ тошноты, Микки приоткрыл глаза и тут же зажмурился. Больничный свет слепил, писк монитора въедался в мозги. Боль была единственным, что напоминало Микки, что он жив. Что он жив, а Тэрри – нет.  
Криво улыбнувшись, Микки снова попытался открыть глаза и на этот раз у него получилось. Зрение все-равно «плыло», никак не получалось сфокусироваться, в голове стоял вязкий, густой туман, мешающий думать. Язык казался ватным и разбухшим. Хотелось пить. Хотелось ссать. Хотелось получить лошадиную дозу обезболивающего и проспать еще, как минимум, пару недель.  
Микки попробовал пошевелить рукой и тут же почувствовал, как его пальцы сжимает чужая рука. Переведя взгляд, Милкович прищурился, сфокусировался и увидел растрепанные рыжие волосы. Галлагер сжимал его руку и, уткнувшись головой в край кровати, спал.  
Хмыкнув, Микки погладил большим пальцем костяшки пальцев Йена, ощущая болезненную нежность к этому рыжему засранцу.  
Вздрогнув, Йен медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на Микки слишком ясным, пронзительным взглядом.  
Под его глазами залегли черные тени, ради исключения это, кажется, был не размазанный карандаш или тушь. Милкович растянул губы в ухмылке и, чувствуя боль в горле, все-таки выдавил:  
\- Ку-ку, епта…  
Йен сжал губы в тонкую линию, сжал пальцы Микки до боли, прищурился.  
\- Чертов ублюдок!... – выдохнул Галлагер, подскочив со стула и прижавшись холодными, сухими губами к губам Микки. – Ненавижу, блядь, сука ебанутая… Ненавижу!...  
Горячечный шепот Йена, его лихорадочные сухие поцелуи в разбитые губы, - все это создавало такой хаос в голове Милковича, что невозможно было не улыбаться. Кажется, он до сих пор отходил от наркоза. Именно. Только поэтому он чувствовал все это сентиментальное дерьмо, которое хотелось выблевать из себя, высказать Йену.  
Микки чувствовал острую боль в животе и тупую во всем теле, чувствовал колючие поцелуи Йена и чувствовал себя самым счастливым уебком на всем белом свете.  
Он наконец-таки был свободен от страха и от отца.  
И рядом с ним был Йен, благодаря которому у него все это получилось. 

*** 

Разбирательство по делу об убийстве Тэрри Милковича в целях самозащиты прошло гладко.  
Государственный адвокат, которая защищала Микки, как самый настоящий цербер, провернула все так, что Микки не упрятали за решетку и полностью оправдали. Не адвокат, а настоящая Стерва Стервиль, или как там ее звали…  
Впрочем, по мнению самого Милковича, судья был только рад, что ублюдка Тэрри, появляющегося в зале суда на постоянной основе, наконец-таки грохнули. Все были рады, и Микки особенно.  
Братья, - Игги, Тони и Джоуи, - молчали, смотрели искоса, и ничего не говорили. Тэрри, и правда, все боялись, но никто не любил его и не уважал этого старого мудазвона.  
По крайней мере, когда Тони и Джоуи свалили, сказав, что собираются на какую-то мега-охуенную тусу, Игги хлопнул Микки по плечу и кивнул. Кажется, это было сделано с одобрением. Или нет. Микки было похуй. 

*** 

\- Йен, блядь, отъебись!...  
Микки прижал ладонь к ране и перевел дыхание. Двигаться до сих пор было больно. Ощущения, когда он пытался встать самостоятельно были сравнимы с тем, будто в его кишках копошились раскаленной кочергой.  
Йен заебывал его своей удушливой и панической заботой, и Микки хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое хотя бы на минуту. Ему хотелось сходить в сортир на своих двоих, а не с помощью ебаннаго Галлагера.  
Зашипев, Милкович откинулся обратно на подушки и зажмурился, запрокинул голову и вжался затылком в стену. Перевел дыхание. Йен стоял рядом с кроватью, глядя исподлобья зло и устало, опустив руки вдоль тела и сжав пальцы в кулаки. Сглотнув ком в горле, Микки приоткрыл глаза и взглянул на Галлагера.  
\- Я сам. Слышишь? Я должен, блядь, сделать это сам.  
Вздохнув, Йен закусил губу и оглядел комнату потерянным взглядом, а затем сел на край кровати спиной к Микки; прижал кулаки к глазам, сгорбившись так, что стали видны позвонки; промолчал.  
Глядя в потолок, Микки все так же держал ладонь на повязке, чувствуя, как боль потихоньку отступает. Обезболивающие, которые ему выдали в больнице, почти что нихера не помогали, и Ви обещала занести вечером что-нибудь посильнее. Собственная беспомощность выводила из себя, заставляя огрызаться и орать на Йена. И это была полная хуйня.  
Микки протянул ладонь и сжал пальцы на предплечье Йена. Вздохнул. Сжал пальцы сильнее и сел на кровати ровно, другой рукой все так же зажимая рану. Галлагер оглянулся на него, но не дернулся, чтобы помочь. Только продолжал смотреть выжидающе. Сев, Микки криво улыбнулся и придвинулся к Йену. Побелевшие пальцы на его краснеющей коже, острая боль в животе. Микки, и правда, должен был начать двигаться, и плевать, что врачи говорили о постельном режиме. Он не какое-то там хуйло, он не будет и дальше валяться бревном в постели.  
\- Видишь? – съязвил Микки, свесив с кровати ноги и прижавшись плечом к плечу Йена.  
Тот закатил глаза и покачал головой.  
\- Упрямый еблан.  
\- А то ж. Милкович, епта.  
Галлагер фыркнул и чуть расслабился. Видимо, перестал видеть в Микки умирающего пациента. Ну наконец-то. 

*** 

После смерти отца мало что изменилось, но самое главное, наверное, изменение заключалось в том, что дома больше не было бухого и злого Тэрри. Галлагерам повезло с отцом, пусть тот и был таким же алкоголиком, он не был садистом и насильником. Он не трахал своих дочерей, не пиздил кулаками и ногами своих сыновей. Он был безобидным алкашом и наркоманом, а не социопатом с приступами неконтролируемой агрессии. Так что, со смертью ублюдочного папаши в их доме стало намного спокойнее.  
Только Мэнди, даже спустя какое-то время, все равно запирала двери своей спальни.  
Если бы у Микки была возможность, он бы снова убил Тэрри. Выстрелил бы ему в голову, прицельным, идеальным выстрелом, и Йен мог бы гордиться его меткостью. Однако этот козел был мертвее всех мертвых; его прах Микки еще месяц назад спустил в толчок, не чувствуя ровным счетом ни-че-го. 

*** 

Майское солнце пробивалось сквозь грязные окна и светило прямо в лицо. Поморщившись, Микки повернулся на другой бок и Йен, обнимающий его даже во сне, что-то буркнул не просыпаясь, и обнял покрепче. Хмыкнув, Милкович расслабился под тяжелой, горячей рукой и придвинулся к нему ближе. Такое утро, уже далеко не первое, было все еще в новинку.  
Глядя как рыжий засранец поджимает во сне губы и едва заметно хмурится, Микки хотелось смотреть на него дольше, чем пару секунд; ему хотелось обнимать в ответ и гладить его бледные щеки и скулы, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие рыжие волосы. И он не видел причин, чтобы отказывать себе в этом сентиментальном и нелепом дерьме, что заставляло внутренности скручиваться в тугие узлы.  
Швы сняли еще две недели назад и теперь оставалось ждать, когда рана затянется окончательно.  
Последнее, что Тэрри оставил на память о себе – очередной шрам под ребрами, пока что ярко-розовый, грубый и бугристый, но со временем он, как и другие, должен был стать белым и почти что ровным.  
Микки не жалел о том, что сделал.  
Просыпаясь в теплых объятиях или же засыпая, вжавшись в горячее тело Йена; целуясь открыто, а не прячась по темным углам; трахаясь в собственной спальне, а не в подсобке магазина; посылая нахуй всех, у кого могли бы возникнуть проблемы с тем, кто нравится Микки, - так, и правда, жить было проще; Йен не пиздел. Не обманывая ни себя, ни других, он чувствовал, как легко и свободно ему дышится.  
У Микки никогда не было проблем с тем, кто ему нравится.  
Микки Милкович впервые в жизни был так сильно влюблен и, наконец-таки, по-настоящему свободен.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
